


Azraq Jahannam

by WhoIsNoOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, orginal work - Freeform, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsNoOne/pseuds/WhoIsNoOne
Summary: original unfinished opening about a blind Djinn child and the aftermath of a sacrifice.Again it's unfinished
Kudos: 1





	Azraq Jahannam

**Author's Note:**

> just temporarily posting the unfinished opening to a story idea I had, I'll be taking down the story later and wonder when writers block is done.

“I'm sorry this had to happen to you,” a low voice cooed with fake affection, “consider it a long road of torment, but Ilah calls it a blessing,” the voice changed the shift in its tone and growled with spite before going silent.

* * *

A figure of a young girl fell on her knees after being released from the grip of a priest who was cut off from her by the blue flames that engulfed this room, her talon's clawing at the stone floor beneath her, her tiny body that was only wrapped in a white rag dress covered in cuts and bruises as a thick liquid of dark blue was leaking from the wounds, the blood of a Djinn. The blood flowed down over her olive skin like melted wax. The atmosphere in the room was hotter than it usually was in the desert land she lives in. The heat in the room increases and the chains around her wrist and ankle was getting hotter. The sound of pops and crumbles in the room indicated the large room had been set ablaze.

  
The girl's breath was quickening in a panic as she tried desperately to slow it down but to no avail, Djinns are fire resistant but the black-haired girl only being half Shayatan Djinn may be an issue for her, she never met a human before or even been to their realm but she was sure they weren't resistant to fire. The little girl rose her head to see nothing but the darkness the cloth around her eyes offered. It was stuck? Must have been a spell by one of the priests? Which one? Why can't she remember? Everything just happened so fast she feels overwhelmed by it all. The girl shook at the thought that she won't be able to see any faces or play with her friends ever again, struggle soon turns to panic, after pulling on the blindfold as hard as she could and screaming out in despair, she finally let go. It was no use! “I can't see!” She cried out, over and over until her screams turn into a small sob. The child grabbed her pointed ears and her mind immediately tries to calm her down and the Djinn thinks that maybe the priest will remove it with a spell, only they can. Still shaken, she last remembered seeing a sacrificial ceremony right before she was blinded then...she heard that man's voice? Another Djinn she believed, she felt like she wasn't there. It couldn't have been the Priest's she knew, like Xavion or Azer's voice or anyone she last saw at the ceremony, but why would they do such a thing to her? The Temple of Iblis raised her and the other orphans since birth, and they do this? She rose her small hands in a desperate attempt to remove the blindfold once last time, but it just won't!

The girl gritted her jagged teeth in desperation and cupped her hands over her face and silently wept over the loss of her eyes, a little trickle of tears falls from her eyes where none can see. What if the priest won't take the blindfold off? She'll be seeing darkness forever, she couldn't bear the thought at being left in such a state of vulnerability.

The voices of the priest calling for her were behind the flames, she could sense them too. They kept calling for her to come back but after trying to kill them, she was fearful of them, she was relieved that they couldn't pass through the flames. Despite them being Djinns only the caster of the flames can move freely among them as Djinns were created from Smokeless fire. The girl noticed the flames weren't harming her, it was hot but it wasn't burning, she could feel the heat on her horns and wondered if she was the caster for a moment. The hybrid never cast flames to this scale, only small flames to heat up food or pull pranks on the other orphans. She reached her hand out until she felt intense heat on her hand, it felt like nothing but heat, she didn't think the flames were hers, it felt powerful and full of life, it was almost comforting.

Without her sight, she still knew the entire room burned in an ocean of blue flames (the flames of the Djinn) and the cries of her voice and the movement of other priests echoed into the room. The young hybrid listened in as the flames ripped their way through the walls and furniture surrounding her, the smell of the flames reaching desperately into her nostrils as if it was forcing her to feel everything without burning her.

  
Still cautious, the child forced herself to stand up with the help of her tail keeping her balanced, her mind up until now had been so foggy, she remembers what happened, but not who done it, who did this to them. She knew it was the Priest from the Temple of Iblis but not the one who killed the children or the one that blinded her, they came behind her and did this. She then recalls the statue of an Angel before her, the Angel held the boy from the same orphanage up by his arms before a figure in a blue robe held a curved dagger above his head and that was the last thing she ever saw. Her brother. The statue in front of her, he's still there! Maybe if she comes closer to the statue he will be there. The little girl limped her way towards the statue, only using her memory and sharp sense to guide her when going up the stairs. The broken chains around her wrist and legs rattled and the scent of the room grew sharper the more she breathed through her nose, it smelled like a mixture of iron and something burning. The half-Djinn raised her hands in front of her body and stopped her tracks when she felt something soft touch her hand, it was skin? It had to be him. She moved her hands around the figure she felt something sticky touch her hand and found her claws touching an open wound...in the boy's chest. The girl quickly gasped and recognized the substance on her hands, blood? She remembers now, the ceremony, the sacrifice for miracles, he was dead, and she's still here “Oh right...” she faintly whispers under her breath, “You're gone.”

At that time of misfortune, her reality fallen — where there was light became shadows, the torment traveling every which way like waves on the cold sand. Tears fell down her face as she felt like she was being thrown inside a new reality of sadness. Her fragile voice called out his name one last time no response was given... Hashar was no more... lastly, all had known that Henna was all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got for now, again its only the opening. have any suggestions or criticism,I'm here but keep in mind its unfinished


End file.
